In the Parent Application improvements in handicap apparatus are disclosed. Crutches, walkers, scooters and wheel chairs, and other apparatus for assisting handicapped individuals typically do not have means to adequately elevate the leg of a user while seated. Many handicapped patients, however, have poor circulation, especially in their legs. Elevating their leg or legs would be beneficial. Nor does such handicap apparatus usually provide a leg pillow type structure for the comfort of the user. Moreover, the tips of crutches disclosed in the Parent Application that engage the ground are problematic, for example, attached tip covers frequently detach. The bumper structures and other features disclosed in the Parent Application can also be enhanced as discussed herein.